colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cargo heist
Cargo heist is the second mission of 3.5x, Again Sol's Prisoners. If this mission is completed successfully, the next mission will be Last stand; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 2. Briefing The League continue to launch raids on Sol - they intend to weaken us further before all-out invasion. A number of our cargo vessels have been destroyed in the region of a cargo installation - their valuable cargo is now loose and vulnerable to theft. Emergency backup units have been dispatched to the area, but until they arrive, the cargo pods must be protected. Data sweeps reveal possible enemy attack formations - we expect the League to attempt raids on these pods. You are required to safeguard the pods and prevent League craft from leaving the sector with them. OBJECTIVES - Protect installation - Prevent enemy stealing pods Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein) *1x Starport *8x Cargo League Forces *4x Hammer (Two Hammers are present at the beginning of the mission; one Hammer jumps in after the second Frigate jumps in; another Hammer jumps in after the third Hammer and the second pair of Arrows are destroyed) *4x Ballista (Four Ballistas jump in after both Hammers are destroyed) *8x Arrow (Four Arrows jump in after the first two Ballistas are destroyed; both League Frigates launch two Arrows each after they jump in) *2x Frigate (The first Frigate jumps in after all Ballistas are destroyed; the second Frigate jumps in after the first pair of Arrows are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : The cargo pods contain materials that could seriously affect our battle plans. They must be not be destroyed or stolen. *Ops: This is Ops: Long range scans indicate League forces about to enter sector. Ballistas Appear *Drake: Drake to Mertens: It appears as though the League plan to steal the cargo pods. This cannot be allowed. Intercept and destroy League forces, but do not harm the pods. Mission Completed *Ops: This is Ops : The League have failed in their attempt to retrieve the pods. Well done Mertens - good work. *Ops: Mission Complete - Return to base Enemy Fighter Jumps Out With Cargo *Starport: This is Navy Installation. League forces have managed to jump out of the sector with one pod. We cannot afford to let them grab any more..! Two Cargo Pods Captured Or Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : The League have managed to retrieve enough pods to reveal our battle plans. The conflict is over. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success Our tenuous grip on Sol continues to hold - we are managing to maintain resource levels under immense pressure from the League. If we are able to repeatedly protect our hardware supplies, we may be able to force the League back and ultimately break out of Sol once again. Failure Successful League raids on cargo supply routes across Sol have left us unable to maintain our grip - they are preparing for their final mass incursion into our territory. All units are to report to their home regions - pre-emptive measures are being planned to prevent the League taking control of Sol. Commander Kron has issued a brief instruction; 'Be prepared to lay down your life.' Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions